


Pendulum of Flames

by tizarrior



Category: RWBY
Genre: Budding Love, Cute Kids, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Fluff, awkward first kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tizarrior/pseuds/tizarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the pendulum holding her together, burning brighter than the sun in the night sky. Her light was the flame that helped set her own passion on fire. The love she felt for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pendulum of Flames

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my second or third time writing fanfiction, oh boy. (in English, that is.) I sincerely hope I can deliver properly, especially since I'm completely new to this fandom and ship. Shout out to my friend, this is for his birthday!

Daylight seared on the opening of a window. Vast expansion of blues stretched out infinitely, with heat rays causing sweltering drops to form on the side of Ruby's forehead. She was in the relaxing comfort of a small hospital room, which should have had an AC running, but didn't seem to be making the room much cooler. With an amazed expression, she had been staring at the scenery outside for quite some time now, though to an outside eye there would probably have been nothing unusual to it except simple foliage stretching it's tree branches out to the view of the window and a clear blue sky to it's background. To Ruby, though, it was a beautiful site to behold for a hospital to have such a serene sight. Certainly it wasn't like the preconceived notion she had formed out of hospitals - dark and gloomy areas that had been giving her childish fears since a young age, where she had only ever involuntarily visited with her mother. Ah, yes. Her mother. That had been what was probably one her last memories of being in a hospital - with her at the bedside, unconscious and at the lifeline of an IV. In no way was that a pleasant memory, especially since she felt she was reliving it now. A hue of light green eyes could be felt gazing at her back and she turned around to take them in. Their color was so vibrant, just like her demeanor. Ruby could feel herself sinking only deeper in her feelings for Penny, as she gazed in return to them.

"I should be checked out soon. The doctors say it really wasn't anything more than a minor sprain to my leg. Really, you worry too much Ruby. You've been visiting every day since I've been here." The young girl said as she played with the bandages on her wrist covering bruises she had suffered from having tried to protect the girl with the color of burning charcoal. Even, so the other did not seem to having it. Night and day she had been worrying herself sickly and sleeplessly over whether Penny was going to be alright. After all, she had become a treasure to her. Someone she wanted to protect with her life and the yearning of her utmost affections. It was in early spring of last year before she would start to realize her feelings would begin to take shape, and slowly and gradually they would bloom into a pure and delicate flower. She was determined not to ever let that flower wilt, as she knew her feelings never would. On the other hand, they could also have been compared to something more intense like a candle that would never burn out. Or a pendulum that was what Penny was to her life. She was the pendulum holding her together, burning brighter than the sun in the night sky. Her light was the flame that helped set her own passion on fire. The love she felt for her.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright? If you need me to get the doctor for anything, or if you want me to get you anything... You know the shop next door has amazing coffee and-"

Penny let out a soft giggle while holding a hand gracefully to her mouth and smiled in a way that almost made Ruby want to hug her right then and there.

"It's fine, like I said. You want to go together after I'm out, don't you? Then I want to go to all the coffee shops in town. I hope you can treat me all of that "cake", I want to try all of the "cake" in the world, Ruby!"

Ruby made a slight wry smile, as another sweat drop rolled on her forehead. "Ahaha, well Penny...Y'see, I don't really have the money for that. I'm fine going anywhere you'd like, though." She said with a smile of affection painting her lips, the one that she had wanted to convey to the girl time and time again.

"Do you remember the first time you asked me out?" Penny asked in a tone coated in daydream and a streak of warm nostalgia, causing Ruby to jerk her head at the sudden question. She blushed as she could sense Penny's sentiment, but also shuffled her feet nervously at the remembrance of how awkward she had been at the time. It was into a spring not much less colorful and peaceful than this one, and the girl with hair that blended the color of a rose with the hues of a storm cloud, bearing a persona of grace and turbulent determination alike, felt her cheeks redden just like a rose itself.

"Ruby, what's wrong? Are you in danger?! Not to fear, the great Penny shall be your knight. Like a shield, I shall-"

"Um, Penny..it's not that." Ruby retorted at the girl who had arrived in a flash, after being called in a resolve of her feelings. The feelings she had been closing in so long for Penny, who had been at her side for such a long time now and vowed to protect her even if it was sometimes in a reckless fashion and display of bravado. Although, one could suppose that is what made them similar in that regard. They both held an oath and unshakable resolve to protect those important to them, even at the cost of their life. A spark of light lit up into Ruby's silver orbs. She clenched her fist while facing the other girl, as a gust of wind seemed to atmosphere the moment.

"Penny...I like you." Her voice let out in a soft murmur, though it still managed to be audible enough for the other.  
  
  
"Why, Ruby! I like you too! You're my best friend!" The bright orange tuft of hair proclaimed with a surprised expression that seemed to carry a questioning that stated her response should have been obvious.  
  
"No, Penny...Not in that way." Ruby let out a small exasperated sigh and groaned in a slightly helpless and saddened tone. Was it because she regretted her confession already? Even though she had wanted to get through to the girl for the longest time now. She should have figured Penny wouldn't have been the person to understand most instantaneously something she couldn't even so directly and straight-forwardly express to her. Yet here she done just that, which seemed to surprise even her. Thinking days and nights of how to tell the girl, over and over in her head. Repeating lines some of which seemed to even unshakably get stuck in her head, re-processed and revised more times than she could handle, and now let out in just four words.  
  
"......" There was nothing but a silence that permeated in the air from the lack of Penny's response and unreadable expression, but a tap faintly resounded in that dead quietude. Then another one. Tap. Tap. _Tap_. She was walking towards her and ' _Oh god_ ' - Carrying that same air that could only ever mean it wasn't up to anything good. In the sudden burst of the moment, Penny's hands had gently took hold at Ruby's chin and pressed her lips harshly to the other's. It was awkward and Ruby had almost lost her footing even from the harsh grip Penny had taken a hold of on her shoulders. The dark-haired girl stumbled backwards in a befuddled shriek, while Penny only giggled mischievously. 

"Shucks, Ruby. You beat me to it." 


End file.
